


Agent Alabama

by Graysonnight



Series: RvB characters [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonnight/pseuds/Graysonnight
Summary: My head canon version of Agent Alabama. Each of my agents are within a shared continuity.





	Agent Alabama

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Agent Alabama](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/298437) by Sniperteam82308. 



> Last fall I jumped head first into red vs blue and loved it, however as i searched the fannon it soon became wild and i was unable to keep track of it due to it's little care for continuity, which for me helps make an amazing story.

Hayabusa armor Steel primary with Crimson detail  
Name - Jack Swanson  
Ai - Kilo  
Traumatized by Nothing  
Threat level - He is the most dangerous swordsman in project freelancer just keep your distance and hope there isn't a sub machine gun nearby. Or worse yet a warthog.

Kilo - Origins  
After separating from the director the second time the new Charlie ai is split into 5 functional parts and a husk. Kilo is the embodiment of Charlie’s composure.

Alabama -  
Jack never knew his real parents, instead being adopted by a group of monks and training in the arts of tae kwon do, kickboxing, and kung fu. When he was five a couple of mercenaries killed the monks leaving the child to watch for “Shits and giggles”. He in turn managed to get a hold of one of their guns killing the two of them before they could react. After going hungry and wandering on his own for a few months he was picked up by the spartan program one year ahead of Agent Alaska. He quickly became one of the best warriors in his class however the week of the pgsei mission he came down with the flu. Being one of the only surviving spartan’s Jack get’s promoted to Captain and leads himself and John on a mission to retrieve information about the insurrection however after rushing John not letting him set up proper anti detection software and John accidentally tripping a few alarms, the agents at the base trigger an avalanche burying the two agents. After being stuck for a week the two were rescued by project freelancer as well as becoming the closest of friends. Shortly after joining the project he and Alaska were separated for an extended amount of time due to having different qualities to what made them good soldiers. However they eventually got paired into a group of three with Oklahoma and Alaska, despite a rocky start the three worked together well becoming close friends. These bonds were never better exemplified than on the mission to snowbound where they took out the red's and blue’s who found out the truth. His newfound expertise as an infiltration specialist works well with Alaska’s planning and Oklahoma’s escape artist mentality making these three some of the most dangerous assassins in the galaxy. The group would have gotten more use however when Maine went berzerk everything changed for these friends.  
Skills -  
While an amazing infiltration specialist and swordsman he lacks focus and aim for the majority of guns making him prefer automatic weapons so he can course correct easily.

Enhancements -  
After CT’s betrayal Alabama received a holographic projection enhancement allowing him to blend in with all sorts of soldiers.

After the meta  
After the Maine went berzerk and became the meta the director went into hiding. Alabama, Alaska and Oklahoma, who never had problems with the director tried to find him now joined by Virginia and Louisiana who were also looking for the director. Following alaska’s lead they found the director when they were suddenly betrayed by Virginia and Louisiana who hit Bama in the back of the head before he realized what was happening. After being saved by Louisiana who switched sides after learning about his brother the four send Virginia her way after changing her memory with the new Charlie A.I.. Alabama gets put in charge of armed combat training as well as gaining the newly made kilo ai giving him laser sight so he wouldn't be so horrid with guns. He is also the one in charge of finding other agents to recruit in the new project freelancer.


End file.
